In the Head of the Robin
by Happy Mooing Octopus
Summary: After a small incident, Raven somehow ends up hearing Robin's every thought. And what she finds in there are things probably best left unheard. Why exactly does the Boy Wonder seem to be losing his mind?
1. Her Weakness

**4/2008: I rewrote everything.. all chaps... to satisfy myself... 8D  
**

**Oh yeah--if the words are italicized that means that they're thoughts... yeah... okeh:)  
**

* * *

_**1  
**_

_**Her Weakness**_

"You'll have do better than that, Robin."

A few days back, Robin came up with the clever idea of trying to get past Raven's defenses, which he himself proves to be utterly impossible. But then.."_Nothing is impossible for the great Boy Wonder_," he'd declare. After waking her early every morning, and dragging her straight into the training room, he would start thinking of more clever ideas to 'do the impossible'.

By clever ideas, we mean swinging his staff over and over.

"Correction. You'll have to do a whole lot better than that," she sighs, closing her eyes and sitting in her lotus position while keeping her magical barrier up.

There hasn't been any crimes reported recently. That's actually why Boy Wonder came up with the idea that he can get beat Raven's powers. Luckily, he never planned to use up Raven's afternoon, too.

… _It won't be long till he would…_

"Ha!" He swings another powerful one onto Raven's shield. The sound makes her open her eyes to check on its effect on the rest of the room.

"Impressive," Raven monotones, remaining unharmed. Robin stops his little frenzy and smiles. "But that really wouldn't do."

Robin wipes the sweat off his face and uses his staff to keep himself standing. "I'm not giving up that easily." Grinning, he sprints towards Raven and attempts to strike her once more. With his attack only meeting her shield, he swiftly tries to hit her back, still failing miserably.

With a sigh, Raven closes her eyes as he continues to mutter something like "Almost got it" every time he swings.

_Hopeless…_

After a short while of actual silence, she hears him talk again.. "... You know... You're actually kinda pretty.."

"What?—"

"Yaa!" Feeling her face turn red, she opens her eyes, only to find his staff quickly finding its way onto her head. Feeling the force push her onto the ground, she squints her eyes and keeps her hands on her head.

As she finally gets to regain full consciousness, Robin jumps back and guffaws. "Gotcha!" But, as Robin continues to laugh like a psychotic maniac, Raven starts to wonder if what she heard was true... doubting it completely after feeling her head throbbing some more.

"Can't believe you fell for that!" Robin laughs, clutching his stomach with his free hand.

_Of course. A trick…_ "That did hurt, you know."

"Oh right," he manages through fits of laughs. "Need some ice for that?"

"Nevermind," Raven whispers, calmly pulling up her hood and walking out the training room. That's to hide the bump on her head if there is one and, too, to hide the small hint of red appearing on her face for falling for such a trick.

"Everyone has a weakness," Robin smiles, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Of course," she mutters. She, then, stops walking as they reach the door to her room. "I'll just be in my room." She opens it and enters.

_"I know your weakness," _she hears Robin tease. Turning, slightly pissed, she just finds him standing there, past the doorway, looking casual, as always. Noticing that she was looking at him, he raises an eyebrow, along with a small smile. "What?"

"What did you say?" Raven looks him in the eye.

"Everyone has a weakness..?"

"After that." Raven says.

"I--didn't say anything..." Robin starts to look confused and begins to think--probably trying to recall what he could have said.

_He couldn't have said anything,_ she says in her mind, after seeing the bewildered look on Robin's face.

"Forget it." and she closes the door, leaving the puzzled Robin still standing behind it.

Removing her hood, Raven lies down and rests her head on her pillow. Staring at the ceiling, she starts thinking of what she just heard.


	2. Reading His Mind

**Do I have to write a disclaimer? Cos it's already obvious that I don't own the series...**

**...try to enjoy:) for my sake..**

**

* * *

_  
2_**

**_ Reading His Mind_**

"_What to do.. What to do… it's even better when something's going on in the city… This is way too boring…_"

Raven continues to stare at the ceiling, unable to be at peace because of Robin's voice.

_Why isn't he gone yet?_

"..._What should I--DO!_" She sits up, surprised by Robin's deafening shout.

_That's it. _Raven stands up and stomps her way to the door. "You are seriously pissing me—" Opening the door, all she sees is the wall opposite her side of the corridor. "…off..?"

Robin isn't there.

"_Hey, did I just hear Raven's door open?_" There it goes again.

"Robin?" Raven silently calls. _No reply…_

"_I wonder what she's up to… Meditating, I bet… Wait... What if she's angry... Maybe I hit her too hard..._"

"Oh wow. Just started thinking about it now?" Raven mutters.

"…_Or maybe… She just can't believe that I beat her. Hehe._"

"I can hear you, you know!" _Now I'm pissed._

"You… heard me?" Okay, that voice can't be Robin's… Raven turns to look at the other end of the corridor only to find Starfire looking quite horrified. Raven raises an eyebrow, finding a thick old book tucked under her arm.

"Isn't that..." Raven starts, recognizing it as one of her own.

"I wished only to borrow it for a day," says Starfire. "Without the busting of crimes and trips to the mall of shopping," and she just continues talking as Raven notices another figure emerging from behind Starfire. _Robin._ "I could not restrain myself. My state of what friend Cyborg calls 'total boredom' was very much overpowering. So friend Beastboy and I gained entrance to your room and had a little 'hunt for the treasure'..."

If only Raven hasn't been so distracted by Robin's presence, she would have called for Beastboy and would have given him a good wedgie for influencing the alien princess to cause mischief in the tower.

"So I have drawn a picture of us friends on the last page. Hopefully, it would help you accept our apologies and... smile...?" She raises the book, showing the last page before Raven's face. There, stick drawings done with different colored crayons are seen.

Raven's eye slightly twitches at the horrid sight. Noticing that Raven was all silent, Starfire lowers the book and finds herself face-to-face with eternal darkness. "Friend Beastboy told me that... it would ... help?"

"_Oooooh, Beastboy's dead for sure!_" Robin says in amusement.

Raven shifts her gaze to Robin who's just been dumbly standing behind Starfire the whole time. "_Did I say that out loud?_" She hears him say--but his lips aren't moving at all.

Right. The stuff happening can only mean either one of two things. One: Raven's hearing Robin's thoughts; two: .. She's lost it.

"_I hope she'll stop staring at me like that..._" Robin's voice says, his face pale as ever. "_She's seriously starting to freak me out._"

Obviously, she can hear Robin's thoughts.

"Hel-lo..?" he says. Starfire turns, previously unaware of Robin's presence.

"F-friend Robin!" she drops the book and quickly rushes to Robin's side. "What a glorious moment this is! I shall not remain any longer to prevent you both from conversing."

With an unnaturally wide smile towards Raven, Starfire immediately runs away.

"You can't just go around scaring your teammates away, you know," Robin laughs.

"What do you want?" Raven just isn't in the mood to be patient.

"_Whoa. Someone's in a bad mood._"

"If you have nothing to say, then don't waste my time," she coldly states, turning the other way towards the stairway to the roof.

"Raven, wait!" She stops. "You aren't mad because of a while ago, are you?"

"No," Raven sighs. "I've just got a lot on my mind... I'm going to meditate."

"_Maybe I can join her meditate--_"

"Alone," she adds.

"Oh. Okay," he says. "_Awww... What else could I do?..._"

"I'll be down for lunch." Raven began walking. _A little more meditation should do._

"_Maybe I could find something in my room..._" She hears his footsteps distancing away.

* * *

On the roof...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Raven sits in midair, chanting the three words that allow her to cast any form of her magic, again and again.

"_Maybe I can help with lunch..._" There goes Robin again.

_Why won't it go away?_

Raven just couldn't concentrate with Robin always saying things in his mind.

"_Can't believe Cyborg actually told me to go away... My cooking yesterday wasn't so bad...?_"

_Yeah it was..._ _Robin did cook for lunch yesterday... We all learned a lesson then--never to leave Robin in the kitchen._

"_...I know I'll never be as bad as Raven, at least._"

_...True enough..._

"_I'll never forget those pancakes... --Oooh what's Beastboy doing?..._" It's just as Robin stopped talking when Raven realizes that she isn't meditating anymore.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azar--"

"_I never knew tv could actually suck a person's brain... Beastboy can't even tell that I'm here... Weird..._" Raven definitely isn't used hearing Robin talk so much. "_Hmmm... I'll just be in my room... Hey, is that a penny?... Okay, so I have a penny... What now... --Oh right! I got a free meal for two in the restaurant!... Soo who will I go with?... Hey!--There's Star!... Great! She's going! I got something planned for tonight!... ... What should I do right now?..._"

_So was that a date? _Kinda fast really... For some strange reason, Raven didn't feel at all glad that Robin's planning to go out with Starfire that night. Maybe she's just jealous... _Jealous? Why should I feel jealous?... Shut up. _

* * *

**Review:) please?  
**


	3. Long Afternoon

**Yaay:) Reviews! You people are so kind (_sniff sniff_) (tears of joy ) I'm glad you all like it:)**

**Dark S3cret: Really? She can?... Aww--well, --then in this story she can't:) hehe. Thanks for the info anyway:) wow. I never knew that before... i only knew that there's this bond thing... actually i didn't even get to watch that episode... oh well:) Glad you reviewed anyway:)  
**

**Thank you reviewers:) You all make me feel special:) SERIOUSLY:)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Long Afternoon

Raven has stopped meditating just a moment ago and currently remains seated by the edge of the roof, head rested on her hand, listening to Robin's thoughts.

_"Man--I'm getting hungry. What time is it?... No wonder! Pff!--And Cyborg says he doesn't need help... ... Still... at least I've already got something to do tonight... It's nice that Starfire seems to be happy 'bout it, too... ... ... Raven's quite worked up. Wonder what's up with her... I mean, if only she wasn't so moody--" _

_If only I wasn't so moody..? _Raven feels quite like some little girl listening on in some never-ending conversation between a guy and, apparently, himself.

"_Finally! Lunchtime! Yeah!_" _Wow. Never heard Robin sound that excited at all. "Hmm. I'll go get Raven!" _Now, Robin starts singing some odd song regarding food and... well, more food. _Okaaay. That's just weird... _Robin's starting to really freak Raven out; and our Raven never freaks out.

His song never seems to end. And, no matter how much Raven would beg... it never will...

Suddenly, a hand lands on Raven's shoulder, startling her and sending her jumping off her position. Now standing, she turns and comes face-to-face with Robin. His song finally ends. His face, as normal and casual as always. No one will ever guess that he was just singing some psychotic song about.. food...

"Raven?" he says, looking slightly worried, and waving a hand before her eyes. Raven blinks and focuses. "Seriously, Rae, you're getting quite... weird..."

_Look who's talking._

"... I just got--"

"'a lot on your mind.' I know," Robin interrupts. "You said so a while ago."

"Right.." Raven mutters.

"Hmmm," Robin looks at the floor, probably trying to remember something. "Right--Cy says lunch is ready. Soo--let's go!"

Merely nodding a slight bit, Raven walks past him and makes her way down the stairs.

"Are you gonna be up here the whole afternoon?" he suddenly asks, catching up to her.

"I guess.." she simply replies.

_"Aww... Maybe there's something else to do..." _

_Wait. Was that the right answer? Maybe I should've said something else... ... What--You want to spend time with him?... It's not that... Then what--Okay, I'm not gonna have that whole voice-in-my-head-argument thing!... ... (sigh) Oh well.._

_"Maybe I'll just sleep.. or something... Then, when I'll wake up, I'll go get Star and we'll... eat dinner... some plan... Eating dinner sounds soo fun..."_

Quite amused, Raven lets out a small smile. Yet, no matter how small the smile is, Robin immediately notices it.

"What's up? _Raven really looks.. different when she smiles. I'd say--she should really smile more.."_

Upon hearing that, Raven couldn't help the smile growing at least a bit bigger.

"It's--nothing." _Some lame answer._

"Can't be nothing." _I knew he'd say that. _"What are you thinking of?"

"I just remembered something..." _Still quite lame. But, good enough, I suppose._

"Remembered what?"

_Okay. I should've expected that.._

_Let's see.. _"Uhm.. My father's gone..." _Lame._

Robin continues to look at her with that look that just says 'And?'

"Well.." _Think fast, Raven. _"You really helped me that time.. Remember?" _Nice one. _"I guess, I just felt like saying thanks.." She looks at Robin, who, in turn, looks back at her with his nice, warm smile. ".. again..."

"_It's nice to see her smile that way... _Well, you were the one who really ended it. We should be the ones thanking you, Rae." _Rae again.. Is that my nickname now? Well, no one else calls me Rae...--_

"Yo! Food's getting cold, y'know," Cyborg's voice ends it all.

Robin goes ahead to sit on his chair. Just after, Raven follows and sits herself as well. Just then, something catches her attention. It's the sight of the two other titans, Starfire and Beastboy, giving her unnaturally wide smiles.

Choosing to merely ignore them, Raven begins on her meal.

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, where're you going?" Cyborg asks, seeing her leave the table first.

"Meditate," she shortly replies, continuing her way to the tower's roof.

"Awww--d'you think she's ignoring us?" Beastboy cries, clutching Robin's collar.

"No--" Robin's cut short by Starfire.

"If friend Raven would not forgive us both, I shall blame you, Beastboy. And you shall never again be called a friend of mine; I do not befriend morthgogs." She pouts and turns away from the green shape-shifter.

"_Okaay..._ Star, I was actually gonna say that she's just kind of... worked up... _Who am I kidding? I, myself, don't even know why she's acting the way she is."_

And their voices soon fade away as Raven goes even farther from that room. That is, 'cept for one, of course.

"_Okay, I'm sticking to sleeping this afternoon... That's the only way to make this day pass by quickly..."_

_Good. While Boy Wonder's having an afternoon nap, I shouldn't have to hear him talking anymore... at least for a while... ... at least a bit of peace and quiet._

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This. is not. right," Raven actually says out loud.

Miserably sitting by the edge of the roof, Raven remains without the quiet she's been looking for. It seems that Robin can't get himself to sleep. For the past hour, he's just been counting things, reading things, and continuously ranting on about how he couldn't get himself to sleep.

Now, he's just shouting at himself... _It's not like you'll get to sleep that way! _Raven's pissed. Sooo pissed. And, strangely, Robin's just the same.

"_Why can't I go to sleep?" _he shouts. "_I've been lying down on this bed for.. --hours!... maybe just an hour--but still!... ... ..." Odd... Did he just.. stop? "... ..."  
_

_Is this it? _A happy Raven? You'd actually see one now. _Is he finally asleep? _

It's as if a new light has just dawned upon our titan. The cool wind that continuously blows upon her face actually begins to feel nice and pleasing. A smile... Our Raven never did smile too much... Now.. it's as if she just made some 'Frankenstein' monster and is watching it slowly rise--

"_OH GOD!" _cries Robin, as if on the floor and begging for his dear life back.

"That's it!"

moooooooooooooooooooooo

_He is really--REALLY starting to annoy me!_

_"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SLEEP? WHYYY?"_

Raven stomps her way to Robin's door.

_"I'M GONNA DIE!"_

_I'm soo going to kill him!_

_"WAAAAA!"_

"Believe me--When I get there, Robin, expect yourself dead in three seconds," she mutters furiously.

Raven turns and opens the door to find Robin quietly and peacfully under his blanket, in a sleeping position. _"WAAAA--aaa?" _He notices Raven who's casually standing by the door, face blank and emotionless as always, not at all mad.

"Hello," Robin quietly greets. "What's up?"

_What's up? You're way too loud, that's what's up! _"Sky."

"... Sooo why are you here?" he asks, same tone as he just used.

What should she say? _Ermm..._ "If you've got nothing to do, maybe you'd want to meditate," she suddenly states, amazing even herself. _Heeey, where'd that come from?_

"_Guess it's better than just trying to sleep._ Yeah, maybe I would." Robin pushes the blanket off and stands up. "Alright, let's go then," he says, along with a smirk.

_Maybe I can let this work for me too._

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Try not to think of anything." That's the first thing Raven tells him to do as they sit by the edge. "Close your eyes. Relax..."

"Aaand?"

"I guess that's it." Raven, then, begins to sit in midair, eyes closed--you know, the usual, 'cept she doesn't do the chant.

Noticing a sound from where Robin was seated, Raven opens her eyes and sees that he's already gone. Suddenly, a small stool's dropped beside her, and Robin sits on it.

Finally looking back at Raven, he says "Oh come on--Just for fun." There goes that smirk again. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

"You really think you're funny, don't you?" she says. Still, a small smile appears on her own face. Robin opens one eye and peeks at Raven, and, seeing her smile, let's out a wide smile of his own as well.

After one last look at Robin, she closes her eyes and sits in midair.

He's actually quiet... Quite amazed, Raven opens her eyes and turns to look at Robin. His face shows that he really is peaceful, feeling the wind on his face.

She quite liked looking at him... _Wait--What?_

Raven looks back at the view instead, then closes her eyes.

* * *

**I was actually gonna add more but I haven't updated in a while... ANYWAY,**

**Yaay! Review:)**


	4. Robin's Night Out

**Yaaay:) **

**CharmedNight Skye: What are you talking about? Robin never heard Raven's thoughts:( mutual song? ... Did I make a mistake?...--Waaaa! I'm so confused!... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Robin's Night Out

"Raven."

She opens her eyes and turns to Robin and finds that he isn't looking at her. Though his feet are now planted on the ground (not anymore trying to mock Raven's position), he still sits on the stool, eyes fixed on the view before him.

She follows and turns her gaze on the view as well. _Sunset... It's that time already? _

"I've never really seen the sunset from this roof in a while," he quietly says. "_Wow.._"

The sun, half hidden behind the rest of Jump City, stays as the center of the orange glow in the sky. Clouds surround it--It simply looks quite like a picture or a painting of the sunset.

"Maybe I should come here more often," he says, finally turning to Raven. "Unless you'd be disturbed," he immediately adds defensively.

"I don't mind," she calmly states, happy with his idea as well.

"Great." He looks back at the view. About to do the same thing, Raven remembers something..

"Aren't you going somewhere?" she asks.

Suddenly surprised, Robin says "I don't remember telling you 'bout that." He turns back to her, a slight look of confusion on his face.

_Busted. What should I tell him? _Raven looks away from Robin. "I went down to get some tea, then I heard you two talking," she lies.

"Oh. Well, you're right anyway," he says, standing up and having one last look at the sunset and, too, at Raven.

Before Raven might actually blush (claiming that she has no idea why), she tells him "You'd best be going, then."

"Right," he turns to leave. "Bye."

After watching him leave, Raven turns back to the sunset, then continues her meditation.

"_This afternoon went a lot quicker than I expected... (sigh) Better go get Star..._"

After what seemed like around thirty minutes, Raven notices two figures moving down below. Obviously, they're Robin and Starfire, all dressed as civilians.

Robin didn't seem so loud in those thirty minutes; maybe just a little comment on this, and that--but no more singing or anything too weird. Raven actually found peace that time.

Though quite far from them, Raven could make out a high and excited voice. Starfire's, of course. "Friend Robin, why ride your motored bicycle if we can just fly our way to our destination?"

Raven couldn't make out Robin's answer to that but finds that Robin must not have wanted to fly as they both ride the R-cycle and disappear into the dark fog.

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a while later...

"_Finally! We're here!... Whoa.. This place looks way more high-ended than I expected.." _Obviously, Raven can quite imagine their situation by listening on to Robin's thoughts. "_So many... jewelry shops.. expensive watches... Ha! Perfect place for a robbery!" _

_He sounded quite excited that time..._

_"Hey, that must be it..."_

Raven makes her way to the kitchen, planning to get herself some tea.

"_...Is that the waiter?..._" Raven passes by the now empty rooms. "_...Oops. Guess he wasn't one.. He seems mad... ... Oh well..."_

Now, in the titans' living room, Raven finds Cyborg and Beastboy playing with the gamestation.

"You're so gonna lose, Cy!"

"I never lose!"

"Yeah you--" A loud 'thud' could be heard from the stereos.

"IN YOUR FACE, GRASS STAIN!"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"That makes seven for me--and none for you!"

"CHEATED!"

"I don't need to cheat to beat you!"

"CHEATED!"

Raven continues on to the kitchen.

"_Okay, so maybe I was wrong... this paper only says twenty dollars free... ... Oh well.. Since we're already here, might as well order some 'good' stuff... _ "

Raven notices a kettle of boiling water left on the stove. _Now who would be dumb enough to leave boiling water here? _Raven looks to her left, then to the right. _Guess, I'll be taking some.. _

Taking a mug (instead of a teacup) from inside a cupboard, she fills it up with the hot water. _Wait a second... _She notices that it isn't water. _Tea?_

Suddenly, her hand touches something from behind the kettle. _Let me guess. A note._ Taking it out, she attempts to read what is written, failing miserably. The writing's is too unreadable, the paper being quite wet and all.

"_Right! Our food should be ready in a while... I think..._"

Still attempting to make out at least some of the words, she accidentally tears it.

_Oops..._ She throws the wet pieces of paper away and picks up the mug. _It's not my fault that it's wet..._

Now carrying a mug, she passes through the two other titans who're still playing.

"YEAH! That's eight for me!"

"CHEATER!"

moooo

at around eight... or maybe it's already nine... Raven doesn't have a watch... Doesn't matter anyway.

Raven sits where she normally does on the roof, an empty mug stands just beside her. She quite enjoys the cool wind up there.

_"The food was great!... Actually it's quite normal... 'cept it's expensive... ... I wonder how long it will take for Star to finish shopping... How can she shop here anyway? These are all.. way too expensive... I mean look at those bags--a hundred dollars for just one... Is a hundred dollars expensive for a bag?... Maybe it isn't... But there's so much more to do with that money... --Hey, what's that?..." _

Raven continues siting by the edge of the roof, completely unafraid to fall.

_"Cool. She might like this... Hehe and it's even cheaper than any of the others... And it's even her colors...--Hey, she's coming--Fine, I guess I'll buy it.."_

Along with a small yawn, she turns the other way and just leans on the short wall by the edge of the roof. (A/N: Waaa! I'm running out of words! I dunno what to call it...sorry...)

It couldn't be too late, yet. But, with the peaceful environment and the calm breeze, how can you not feel like resting a bit? The only thing that could really disturb the peace is Robin's rambling on in his mind. And, without him doing so, --well--long live the peace.

_Why am I sleeping here? _Raven closes her eyes and makes herself comfortable on that spot. _I'll just be resting... just for a bit..._

_moooooooo_

_"Finally! Home sweet home."_

A blurred figure walks in the dim hallways, a small chain hangs out from his closed hand.

Reaching a door, he quietly opens it and is immediately greeted by the darkness..

_"Wonder where Raven is.."_

_Huh?_

The figure leaves the room and walks on through the corridor. Reaching a narrow stairway, he opens the door and meets a dark sky and a cool breeze that sweeps his face. And, far in the other end, another figure remains unconscious.

"_Why's she still here? _Raven?"

_What?..._

The man hurries over to the other figure and places the chained object on the low wall. He carries the figure and looks at the object. As he tries to reach for it, the other person in his arms falls off balance. Already touching the object, he notices this and holds the person again with both his arms. Doing so makes him accidentally push the object and it falls over the edge.

"_Awww!_" He watches the shine quickly disappear to the ground way below. _"(sigh) Oh well..."_

_mooo_

He slowly lets down the unconscious figure on the bed in the dark room; puts a blanket over her, and leaves..

* * *

**Sorry.. I kinda feel like I didn't do so good with this chapter... dunno why...**

**I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER FOR THE NEXT ONE:)**

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed:)  
**

**RioN VhEnTeUnO, RobRae5000, Novemberscorpion110388, WiccanWitch14, Creative Spark, Dark S3cret, raex18, Nightwing38, Queen Rae, Slytherin's Silver Dragon, Gemini Phoenix, Leo6, Good or Bad, Moonlight dreamer46, ravenslair, MutilatedBliss, Moving Mountains, Speak No Evil, and anonymous people: raven girl, CharmedNight Skye.. **

**ravens my idol: .okay.**

**There! See--I typed in all of your names! Now, I memorize each and everyone of you:)'the nice people who reviewed my story':) Thanks:)**

**moooo **


	5. Memory from a Dream

**Hello again:) ...I know the title's kinda like something Anastasia says in the Disney movie... Anastasia... ... :) forgive me.. i'm kinda... Zzzzzzz...

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Memory from a Dream

As Raven wakes, she finds herself in a place she didn't expect to be. Why am I in my room? Not just, but it seems that a blanket had been placed over her that night.

Raven looks out the window. The sun's not out yet. _I must've slept quite early…_

She stands and leaves her room.

_That dream…_ All she remembers is that she had a.. bizarre dream.. but, what the dream was about—she can't really remember.

_I just remember a man… Wonder who he is…_

Walking through the corridor, Raven passes by Robin's door. _It's open._ She stops walking, head still turned towards his room.

Inside, Robin, who's still wearing the civilian clothes from yesterday, quietly sleeps, face against his pillow. Half his whole body is already off the bed. He looks as if he just dropped himself on the bed last night.

Still in the same position, Raven continues staring on at him. Her face remains blank and emotionless, acting as a mask that covers her true feelings towards the sight… feelings she just can't exactly explain…

_It may just have been yesterday; but…_

The Boy Wonder on the bed, then, suddenly turns, ending Raven's trail of thought. Quietly, she uses her power to slowly get the door closed. She continues watching him, only turning away as the door shuts completely.

Mooooooooooooooo

Raven sips her tea by the counter. Through the huge window, she could see half the sun already above the city. She normally sees the sunrise from the roof; but, well, she just feels like staying inside right now. Besides, she already feels quite rested where she is…

_Wait a second…_ She just notices something._ It's quiet…_

So true. Robin's voice seemed to have stopped.

Raven takes another sip from her cup…. She finds no reason to rejoice too much. _It's only because he's asleep,_ she says to herself, showing her pessimistic side again._ Might as well treasure it anyway._

After finishing her tea, Raven walks to the big window and sits before it. Immediately positioning herself in midair, she goes on with the usual meditation.

Moooooooooooooo

"_Hope there will be some action today…_"

_Happiness over. (sigh) He's awake… _But, of course, she never finds it at all too unhappy with Robin awake.

Raven continues meditating, cherishing the last of her peace before it ends.

"_Hey! It's Raven!_"

_See? He's here._ "Hey Robin," she blankly greets.

"Whoa, how'd you know I was here?" Robin walks up to her side. Raven sees that he is wearing his usual traffic light outfit already.

"I can always tell if someone comes…" She continues meditating.

"..._(sigh) Is that all she'll ever do?_ Meditating again?" Robin leans on the window.

"Yup," she shortly replies in between her chanting.

"…Won't you do something else?"

Raven stops her chant and opens her eyes. _What does he want now? _Quite annoyed—in a way, she rolls her eyes towards him and asks "Like what?"

"_Oh wow. There are so many things to do other than meditate._ Like watching tv—"

"They're always just replays," she immediately states, somehow knowing that he was gonna say that.

"Not always." Robin says.

"They're still always the same anyway. Cheesy flics, action, drama and all that."

"Well yeah, but… Fine. _There's no changing her mind anyway._" Raven rolls her eyes and then continues meditating.

"You can always play with Beastboy and Cyborg… _Okay, that doesn't sound like Raven at all…_"

"I'm sure you already know why." Raven doesn't even bother opening her eyes again.

"How 'bout shooting some hoops with me and Cyborg?…"

"You think I'll really do that?"

"No… How about going shopping with Starfire?… _Wait… Raven with shopping bags… Way too weird…_" As Raven remains silent, he continues. "We can always just take a walk. _That sounds quite normal for Raven._"

"Too much work," she states.

"… Chess?"

"I'm getting tired of winning..."

"This is hopeless."

She opens her eyes and finds him already walking away. "Where're you going?"

Robin turns and faces her. "_Didn't know she'd even care._ I'll just be in the—training grounds." He gives her another one of his smirks and continues walking away.

Raven smiles back, her usual small smile, even if she does know that he doesn't see her doing so.

Mooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dudes, have any of you seen Robin?" Beastboy shouts. But, even if he did shout, Starfire and Cyborg don't even budge. They remain so engrossed with the movie showing on t.v. "HE—LLO!" he yells, only to be given a rather loud and annoyed 'shh' from Cyborg. Because of that, Beastboy is silenced. "Okay," he silently mutters, walking over to Raven instead. "He—"

"Robin's in the training grounds." She coldly glares at him. "I haven't forgiven you yet." Fearing that 'back off' look in Raven's eyes, he gives out a small "ok" and finds a seat beside Starfire. She and Cyborg immediately turn their heads at the innocent-looking Beastboy. They give him the cold look as well.

"What?" the green boy sinks lower into his seat.

"I merely fear that you will be doing the disturbing whilst friend Cyborg and I watch this glorious film," Starfire says, without a hint of her positive attitude in her tone. "Knowing you, friend Beastboy, I am expecting constant nonsensical blabbering. And I believe that you will merely destroy the atmosphere given by the movie. Correct?" She turns to Cyborg.

"Yeah," Cyborg shortly says. Starfire turns back to watch the movie.

"But—"

"Save it for when the movie's done, alright, BB?" Cyborg interrupts, turning his head towards the tv screen.

"No way," Beastboy sadly whispers, walking away from the sofa. "Why's everyone so touchy?" He sits on the dining chair and sinks lower. "Robin should understand… Where's Robin?" he asks, to no one in particular.

_Didn't I already tell him?_ Raven sighs and ignores him.

"_'Wonder where it is… I can't find it anywhere here…_"

_…What's Robin really doing anyway?_

Deciding to figure it out on her own, she gracefully leaves her position and walks even closer towards the window. As she begins to phase through the glass wall, Beastboy calls after her. "Raven—" ("SHH!")

"What is it?" she asks, sounding impatient.

"Tell Robin that breakfast's ready—"

"Breakfast's ready?" Cyborg suddenly yells. "Don't tell me YOU cooked it!"

Raven turns away.

"I cooked it!—And what's wrong with me cooking it?"

She starts phasing through the glass again.

"Don't tell me it—"

"The Ultimate TOFU EXPLOSION!"

After Beastboy says that, Raven's completely through the window and therefore couldn't hear whatever else is happening in there. Floating before the window, she peeks through the window to find Cyborg and Beastboy shouting at each other and Starfire sitting right in front of the t.v. screen.

"_Maybe it's over there… Nope—how 'bout there?…_"

_What is he looking for?_ Raven slowly moves closer and closer to the ground. Once already just a few meters above the ground, she stops using her powers and leaves herself to fall the small distance. When she touches the ground, she feels a small lump from beneath her foot. Moving her foot away, she sees something shine from under a bit of dirt.

_Why does this look so familiar?_

With her power, she envelops the object with a black aura and makes it move up to her hand. Wiping the dirt off with her thumb, she continues to examine it. A long-ish silver chain holds on to an obsidian stone in the middle... Is this supposed to be a... necklace? She examines it even more... ... ... _It's hideous... But still..._ She looks up at the top of the tower--the roof. _I can't help but feel that I've... seen this before..._

"Hey," she hears Robin's voice calling from behind some trees. "Why're you here?"

"I came looking for you," she replies, holding the object in her fist. "Beastboy says that breakfast's ready."

"Oh okay.. _Wonder where it is..._"

You know, there is a possibility that what he's looking for is the thingy Raven just found.

"Looking for something?" she asks. _What would Robin want with a ... necklace(?) anyway?_

"Well, yeah--" But, Robin's suddenly cut short by the red light that continues to flash in the wall of the tower.

"Trouble." Cyborg and the other two appear from the tower entrance.

Robin takes one last look at Raven then shouts "Titans, GO!"

As they all start moving, Raven still stands where she is and tucks the necklace thing in the back of her belt. _Maybe next time._ She gives one last look at the roof then flies with the rest.

* * *

**There! Review please:)**

**fishbone311: hehe... yeah I know:) sowee... (ahem) sorry.. well, you reviewed:) thanks:)**

**WiccanWitch14: there:) i'm gonna add a fight in the next chap... screwed up mind.. waa! i don't know if i could:( ...i'll try:) thanks for reviewing:)**

**Moving Mountains: she would?... :) sure. eventually, she would:) hehehehe**

**RioN VhenTeUnO: now you know:)... lame--I KNOW!...:)**

**Ravengirl19: yaay! you found it cool:) how nice:) thanks:)**

**Nightwing38: thanks! yay:) nice suggestion... hehehehehehe**

**Gemini Phoenix: yay! you're still reading my stowee:) thanks for all the support:)**

**Sorry, i tend to go 'hehehehehe' when i'm planning to add something in the future:)**


	6. The Necklace

**ah'm back:) sorry for the late update. school's taking up most of my day... and it's soo hot here... so i just sleep... so it's like school, then sleep, school, then sleep, school, then sleep... --whatever!--be happy i'm updating!**

**...Thanks for reviewing, you people out there:)**

**A/N: this is my first try at battle scenes (ain't it obvious?) sooo... :)

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Necklace

"Oh wow. Adonis.." Robin sighs, not at all enthusiastic to fight the big red guy not too far away on the shores of Jump City. "This city's getting less and less interesting…"

Robin stands on the roof of one of the one-storied buildings watching Adonis juggle huge dumbbells and laughing. Raven stops flying as she reaches Robin's side. Eventually, the other three do the same.

"Dudes, what're those small red dots running around red?" Beastboy continues on watching them as he tries to recognize what he sees…

"YEE-HAW!"

"_That's loud…_"

"(sigh) 'Billy Numerous'…" Raven says, putting down her hood. She stares blankly at the odd sight of Adonis and Billy playing around the 'beach bum' area… _This will be over in no time… _She says to herself, even though it did take them quite long to fight him the last time. (A/N: 'Overdrive' episode )

"_Let's just get this over with. _GO!"

Together, the five titans rush towards the villains. Raven and Starfire both fly above the group; Cyborg runs with his hand already in the form of some gun; Robin runs, ready to strike with his bo-staff; Beastboy shifts into the form of a T-rex and follows the rest.

"_How should I start?… —_"

"Would you look at that!" shouts Adonis.

"The Teen Titans! Ha!" Billy makes even more clones of himself.

"…_Okay, I'll start with Adonis…_" Upon hearing this, Raven looks at Robin along with a "hm?"

"What 'hm'?" Robin asks her, slightly turning his head her direction. _Right, I was reading his mind._

"Nothing—" She notices a truck being thrown towards them. "Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" The truck stops in midair, enveloped in a dark aura. Just after, she sends it shooting towards the many Billy's. Many of them jump over it and continue rushing towards them.

"_Right, maybe I can get around them.. That way, we can surround him.. _Cy! Back me up!"

"Gotcha!" Robin speeds up and readies his staff before himself. Cyborg follows behind him.

"Friend Raven, 'Back me up!'" Starfire says in a mock manner of Robin along with a huge grin on her face.

"…Right…"

Along with a rather loud giggle, Starfire dives lower and throws green starbolts at the army of Billy's. Raven follows close behind her anyway.

"_Hey! Where'd that come from?_—Cyborg! Behind you!"

Raven hears Robin from all the way in the other side of the beach. As she turns to see what's happening in their side, she sees another huge blast that sends both Robin and Cyborg into the air. Turning towards the source, she finds—"Atlas."

"Atlas is back." A very familiar voice calls out.

"_Forget trying to surround them… What should we do?.._"

"Didn't we already beat you guys before?" Cyborg shouts, landing on his feet. Just beside him, Robin does the same.

"_We can't act all easy about this fight. With them fighting at the same time.. it can't be too easy. _Cy, don't let your guard down." He looks at Cyborg who gives him a reassuring smile.

"None of you humans can defeat me." Atlas boasts.

"Know why?" That voice sounds familiar too… "'Coz 'I' gave him upgrades!" _Oh. It's Little 'Genius'._

"_Gizmo…_"

"Gizmo?" Cyborg calls in disbelief. "Lemme guess. You're friends are comin' here too."

"Sorry, losers! We only needed one of us to join the party." Gizmo walks over to Atlas' side with his spider-like mechanical legs.

"Y'all going down, Teen Tit'ns!" shouts one of the Billy's running towards Robin and Cyborg.

"Robin!" Raven calls, quickly diving towards the two. But, a huge T-rex suddenly passes before her and runs over the Billy duplicates.

"FINALLY! You're here!" Cyborg shouts at the green dinosaur.

"Good one Beastboy," Robin turns back towards Atlas.

"_They are more than I expected. Gotta focus._"

"You will now see the true power of Atlas!" He shoots several other kinds of missile attacks at Robin and Cyborg who, in turn, dodges them all.

"We beat y'all once. We can beat you again." Cyborg jumps at Altas and attacks.

"Raven!" Starfire shouts from beside Raven. As our dark titan turns, she finds a huge pile of Billy's and a bit of green starbolts escaping from inside.

"Azarath—"

"You guys seem to be forgettin' me!" shouts Adonis. It's just then that Raven notices two empty buses thrown her direction. Before she could even make use of her powers, one already hits her and pushes her back to the ground.

"Raven!" calls Robin. "_They're too many._"_  
_

_He keeps complaining.._

_He says it as if we're going to lose..._ Raven phases through the bus. She hasn't been completely crushed by the bus, but, the impact still caused some pain.

"_Good. She's okay. We should focus our attacks first. That way, one-by-one, we can get them…_" Robin stands still, solely defending himself from some of the duplicates.

"Robin!" Raven calls, trying to beat the constant shouting and blabbering from the Billy duplicates. "Beastboy!" Robin looks at her, still defending himself.

"_A plan? _Beastboy!" Robin shouts making Beastboy stop fighting and come to them, back to his green 'human' form.

Raven flies above the two. It's just then that she notices some pain in her left arm. _Just ignore it._ She tells herself. "Try to get Starfire." She points at the pile of Billy duplicates.

"But—"

"Right." Robin rushes to the pile of Billy's and tries to make a way in by attacking them. "_Whatever Raven's planning, I'm sure it would work._" Hearing this, Raven slightly smirks.

… _Get that smile off your face! FOCUS!_

"What about me?" Cyborg shouts from the other side.

"Wait." Raven shortly commands.

"Friends! I do not wish to be in the state of—'squished' any longer! I am truly getting… ill!"

"_Almost got you—_"

"I got it Robin!" Beastboy turns into a triceratops and charges to the clones.

Robin turns around upon hearing the loud footsteps heading his way. "_…_"

He turns pale, being under the shadow of a huge dinosaur. The pile breaks open, revealing a Starfire lying on the ground, exhausted, and also pale, mostly because of the fact that she was almost stepped on.

"_What's Raven planning?_" Robin looks up at her.

"Robin, Starfire—Get out of there!" Preparing to do some of her powers, she raises her hands and waits for the two to leave.

"A—"

"Raven!" Cyborg calls, jumping behind her and shooting at something. "BOO-YA!"

… _O-kay._

Raven doesn't even bother looking at him. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She collects all the Billy's inside a black aura and tightens it.

"_Nice._"

"Forgetting somethin'?" Another Billy is left on the ground. Before he could even duplicate himself again, Raven waves her other hand towards him and a huge black claw escapes her hand and takes hold of the last Billy. Raven joins him with the rest.

Raven makes the aura smaller, giving Billy less space for all of his duplicated selves. One-by-one, they disappear.

As if he can read Raven's mind, Robin throws a net at the last Billy who ends up unable to even move while on the ground.

"Oh crud," Billy says in defeat.

"_Good. One down._"

Raven slowly floats down to his side, and Beastboy enters the scene as well.

"That should be tough enough…" Robin secures the net and looks back at his teammates. "Good job."

"Think it's already time to celebrate? You just got one of us!" shouts Adonis.

Raven suddenly finds more vehicles being thrown at them. "Robin—" She's cut short by another familiar voice.

"Hey, guys!" Huge pieces of earth crash on the incoming cars, stopping them from getting close to the four.

We just got her back to normal recently and she's already so—'on the go'… 

"_Terra._" Robin looks up at the blonde standing on a floating piece of earth too.

"Friend!"

"Hey Terra!"

"Guys, no time for this—Terra," Robin calls. "Are you with us?"

"Sure." She moves towards Adonis. "_Good._"

"I can't believe—that you guys—forgot about—ME!" Cyborg, arms outstretched, pushes against those of Atlas.

"You can't beat Atlas!" the robotic guy loudly says referring to himself in the third person again.

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg retorts.

Starfire comes into the scene, flying around and shooting starbolts at Atlas. One of which hits a vulnerable part of his body. There, some oil spills out.

He gives one strong push at Cyborg and turns to Gizmo. "Get me some oil!"

"What?" shouts Gizmo. "Are you telling ME what to do?"

"GO, HUMAN!"

"What? –You were just a little loser until I found you, robo-punk!"

Starfire lands beside Cyborg and watches the two villains argue.

Far in the other end of the 'battlefield', Raven hovers, following Robin who's running towards Adonis. The two stop once in a while to defend against thrown objects from Adonis.

"_This should be over in no time._"

Raven looks at Robin. "You seem calm."

"I'm.. okay, I guess…" He looks at her and smiles, saying in his mind "_Raven seem calm as well…_"

Terra moves the rock she's on around Adonis and shoots smaller pieces of rock at him. Coming in from another side, Beastboy, as a gorilla, charges towards Adonis.

"Quit bugging me!" Adonis runs to an area with several big dumbbells and picks one up. "Take this!" He throws it at Terra.

Raven stops it in midair and uses her powers to throw it back at him. Just as it hits him, Robin jumps to his back and hits him right in the head.

"_Yeah!_" Raven hears Robin triumphantly cheer. "_Two down!_"

"You might wanna move back a bit, Robin!" Terra calls out, jumping off her rock and making it quickly move away and crash on Adonis, sending him against a building.

"Good." Robin gives her a thumbs up.

"Wait for Beastboy," Terra says, landing beside Raven. A roar is heard from the side and the green gorilla comes in the scene and charges at the weak 'Adonis'.

Before you'd even know it, the armor falls off him and, yet again, we meet the weakling behind the 'Adonis'.

"Dude! Awesome!" Terra runs to Beastboy, now his normal self, and plays a punch on his shoulder.

"—Just shut up already!" Cyborg shouts, aiming a shot at Gizmo.

"Is that a threat?" Gizmo rushes at Cyborg with his spider legs. Missing his shot, Cyborg holds on to the two sharp legs that threaten to pierce him.

Raven hovers towards the two villains. Behind her is Robin. "Cyborg—"

"STAY BACK!" Atlas suddenly speeds to them and jumps at Raven, pushing her just as he did with Cyborg. "_Raven! No—_" Of course, without the same amount of strength as Cyborg, Raven is immediately pushed to the ground. The pain in her arm intensifies once more.

"Raven!" Robin jumps into the distance between her and Atlas and pierces the robot's neck with his staff. Still holding his staff that impales the robot in the neck, Robin's back lands on Raven and an "umph" escapes her mouth. _Robin! _She angrily shouts in her head.

"Unfair," Says the robot before he completely shuts down.

"_Oops. _Sorry, Rae." He shortens his staff and scratches his head. "_…oops.._"

Without the staff to hold it up, Atlas' body falls unto him and another "umph" from Raven.

"Robin!—" She's cut off by the pain from her arm.

"_Huh?_" Robin tries to see what's up with Raven, but fails miserably, as he can't lift Atlas' body. "Hey, can't you get this off or something?"

Raven doesn't reply. With the pain from her arm and that from both Robin's and Atlas' weight combined, she's way to frustrated and in pain to even use her power. _Get off…_

"Raven?…" Robin starts to sound worried and tries to turn over to take a look at Raven's condition, which only adds to the pain.

_No! Don't… grr—STOP!_

Too late. Before she could actually make out a few words, he's already come face-to-face with her.

"… _Um…_"

Raven suddenly feels her face redden. _No. –Not in front of him, at least!_

"_Is she… b—_"

_Get off!_

Her eyes glow dangerously white and she uses her power to throw Atlas away. Right after, she pushes Robin off and stands away.

"_Whoa…_"

Raven attempts to cover the red tint on her face with her hood and turns away.

"In your face Gizmo!" Cyborg suddenly shouts. "You're way too small to get outta that!"

"_Why'd she get so mad all of a sudden?… That hurt—wait… Is this… _Hey Raven," Robin calls. "Where'd you get this?"

Raven doesn't bother turning to look at him. Instead, she reaches for the part of her belt hidden behind her cloak, kind of knowing what Robin's talking about. _It's not here…_

Taking in a deep breath, she turns and faces him. She finds him looking at the necklace-thing Raven had picked up this morning. "What?"

"N-nothing… —Here." He walks over to her and takes Raven's hand. Dropping the thing in her palm, he closes her hand. As he lets go of her, he just gives her a smile, the smile that always makes Raven drown in. Speechless, she looks up at him, still quite hidden in the shadow of her hood.

"Umm… Well—right." He quickly turns away and looks at the rest of his team (including Terra) celebrating and talking animatedly.

Whatever the other four are talking about, Raven just realizes that Robin's not actually listening to them. "_I really wonder how she got it… Oh well…_"

_What's so special with this?… Is this what he was looking for earlier?… _She looks back up to the back of Robin's head…

_…I doubt this is something Robin's giving to me… It's not like anyone gives me gifts anyway… Maybe it's Robin's…?_

_Maybe it is his… except… he was planning to give it to someone and, unfortunately, I picked it up… And he'd find it rude to just take it from me…_

_If only I can sense his feelings more… I don't understand the emotion in his tone…sad? why?  
_

"_…Whatever. I should stop thinking too much about this. _What now, guys?"

"FOOD!" Beastboy immediately shouts.

"Yeah—all this fighting's makin' me hungry."

Mooooooooooooooooooooooo

Already in the pizzeria, Raven continues staring at the necklace-thing, trying to remember at least a bit of last night…

Taking some short glances at Robin, she also wonders why he doesn't look too happy. Seeing him that way already makes her feel guilty.

_I'll talk to him after this._

* * *

**Yeah! yeah! I know! many words, not so great:( sorry... ... I'm not so good at this:)**

**Hey--please review anyway:) I'll try to update SOONER!--with a little motivation of course:)  
**

**dudes and dudettes who reviewed the previous chappie... if you're all still reading this fic...**

**HauntedWhisper714: i remember you reviewing my other fic:) thanks for reading this one too:)... i also said that i'd make an hhr one... well i haven't really read the 6th book:) so i don't exactly know what to do... and it sounds depressing... all the --harry-hormones-and-ginny stuff... Again, thanks for reading--and reviewing:)**

**raven686: awesome story? really? thaaanks:) now that's motivation material:) hehe:) seriously, i really appreciate your reading and reviewing:)**

**Good or Bad: wow! thanks for reviewing again! i seriously appreciate your reviews:) oh yea! nice fic:)**

**WiccanWitch14: Shorty?... (still thinking if that's a good thing or a bad thing...) ...--YAY! I am now--SHORTY:) --I'm updating! please don't hurt me... **

** Novemberscorpion110388: sorry this isn't so soon... --Thanks for reviewing! hope you'll still review even if i didn't update so soon:)**

**Nightwing38: Thanks for the reviews:) Thanks for liking it too:) hmmm... soon? maybe:) haven't thought about it yet:) but... sure. something would come up soon:) hopefully something 'nice':)**

**MutilatedBliss: ... ... --sorry, i spaced out. your evil laugh was so... mezmerizing... yep:) ugly necklace:) but, maybe it wouldn't look so ugly from raven's view sometime soon:) hope you continue reading!**

**TheLon3Wolf8986: thanks for reviewing again:) hope you keep reading:) you deserve a muffin--and a spork:)**

**RioN VhEnTeUnO: i lurve typing your name:) i still can't memorize it so much:) haha. Thanks for reviewing again:) btw, nice fic you have:) it's good to see that you're updating:) just remember: don't stop. you'll ruin it if you do:) besides, it really is good.**

**moooo! a little motivation could really help:) otherwise, i'd be drowning in school life:) **


	7. Conversations

**FINALLY! I can update! Well, something was wrong with this... sooo i wasn't able to upload this document for a long time... --but hey--i am already working on the next chappie:) be happeh:)

* * *

**  
Chapter 7: Conversations

Raven sits on the couch next to the window, a hand engulfed with power raised before the other arm. Feeling the pain slowly leave, she sometimes unconsciously rolls her eyes and ends up looking at a certain titan casually sitting beside Cyborg and watching some show on tv.

_Why do I keep looking at him? _Annoyed, she shakes her head and turns back to look at her wounded arm.

"Are you staying to slumber this night?" Starfire loudly asks, leaning towards Terra, who's enjoying Beastboy's 'Tofu Explosion'.

"Hmm—Might not," Terra shortly replies with a smile and returns to the tofu of the green changeling. The wide smile on Starfire still does not fade.

"Dude—she likes my tofu," Beastboy says in awe—to no one in particular.

"But you must!" she insists, tugging on Terra's arm, stopping the blonde from eating.

"You like my tofu?" Beastboy says, excitement evident in his eyes.

"_They should really stop bugging her…_" Raven feels his gaze turn her direction. "_What's Raven doing?_"

Upon hearing him, Raven turns her head to completely look away from the room and at the view if the city. _He's still looking at me… _She could just sense it… And not just—but, he also seems to be walking to her… _Why am I so afraid to look at him?… Even I seem to be getting weird because of this mind-reading… _

"_Should I really talk to her? Maybe it's a bad idea… She might get all angry and moody and… _H-hey," he says, still uncertain if he's really supposed to be doing that.

Raven turns to look at him and stops healing her arm. _Robin… _"Hey."

"_Was she just healing herself?… _You okay?" His eyes, though not exactly evident through the mask, seem to be looking at the small bare portion of her arm.

"I'm fine..." She hides it under her cloak and looks away from him.

"_Maybe I came in a bad time…_"

In the silence between the two, they can only hear the rest of the team talking.

"Why don't you want to join us yet, Terra?" Beastboy asks.

"Indeed--I wish to know why, as well."

"Um." But, instead of words escaping her mouth, Terra lets out a loud and long burp. Just after doing so, she continues talking.

"…"

Raven looks back up at Robin. He's still standing there beside her, looking at the three converse. But, even if he is looking at them, his thoughts are mainly about Raven. "_… Maybe she's still mad because I fell on her… Maybe that's why she doesn't look okay… Great. First I hit her hard on the head—and now I fall on her!… I guess I should just… leave her alone or something…_"

_He's being too hard on himself. _"Listen, Robin…" He immediately turns and looks at her. "I—just—"

"_Yeah. She wants me to go… _"

Raven, silenced by Robin's words, stares at his relatively blank expression. "I'll just be in my room."

"_I knew it…_"

_I don't mean it that way. _"Robin…" She could feel his eyes looking straight at hers from behind the mask. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She stands, unfortunately finding herself being way too uncomfortably close to him.

Suddenly turning red, she quickly walks past him and makes her way to her room. Before walking past the tv couch, she stops and, without even turning her head towards Robin, she says "… Thanks for helping me with Atlas…"

Mooooooooooooooooooo

_Robin seems to be feeling… better…_

Raven sits on her bed, facing the window. But, even though facing the view, she just stares at the necklace on her hand. It always somehow reminds her of Robin…

"_This show is way too mushy…_"

…Maybe not. _How can it really remind me of him—he's ALWAYS in my mind!… Not in that way. It's that--I just keep hearing his thoughts…_

"_They talk. They cry. They talk. They cry. They talk again. And, yet again they cry. Repetitive but—yes, fascinating… Who am I kidding? Another crying scene and I'm seriously gonna die… Cool… Cry and die rhymes… Okay—this show's even damaging my mind._"

_I wonder if this will ever wear off. _It has only been like two days or so… But, to her, it feels like it's been even longer and that she already knows a whole other side of him.

"_I can't believe even Cyborg's watching this—same with Beastboy… I understand why Star and Terra are quite into it… But Beastboy's actually the one crying…_"

A crying Beastboy… Sounds like good blackmail material… 

"_I bet if Raven's here, she'd agree with me about how repetitive this movie is…_"

After some time of hearing Robin's thoughts, Raven somehow understood the story of the movie they've been watching.

Basically about some girl named "Alice" being dumped by her boyfriend and crying on her friend, then eventually falling in love with her friend WHO has girlfriend, therefore, Alice cries again, THEN her friend gets dumped and cries on her shoulder (Robin also notes how gay he sounded with a high-pitched cry) THEN she confesses that she likes him, BUT he says he doesn't like her that way… and on it goes…

mooo

Judging by Robin's triumphant cheers (in his head), Raven concludes that the movie has just ended.

Almost immediately, she starts hearing her teammates' voices from the corridor behind her door.

"Dude, that was the sadest movie I've ever watched in my entire life!"

"Man, there's no such word as 'sadest'."

"Whatever."

"I find it to be a very marvelous and glorious film I have ever seen since I have done the landing into this planet."

"It's cool—and sweet."

"How can you people actually find it 'cool'? It's SAD!"

"But, friend Beastboy, do you not find it—in your human terms—rather 'sweet' and 'touching'?"

"It's mushy—end of story."

"I quite agree with Cyborg. _It's mushy, cheesy and repetitive..._"

"I believe friend Raven would have said that it is truly a glorious story."

"Where is Raven?"

"Meditating. She soo does that ALL the time."

"Yeah."

"—Friends, we must show Terra the rest of this tower!"

"Good idea!"

"…_I'll go see Raven._"

The voices soon fade and everything's all silent again. That is, until a knock starts sounding on the door. "Raven?"

Isn't it obvious?

_Robin... again… _"It's open.."

Immediately, her door opens, and a presence of another fills her room. "_…So why am I here?… Just to check up on her?—She really wouldn't like that…_"He walks up to the side of her bed. "_Hey—is that the necklace? Does she like it? _Hey, Rae."

Raven remains silent. _Now's the best time to ask him about this… _

"…Why is it that this—thing always reminds me of you?" _Okay. That just popped out of my mouth._

"_That's a hard one… Maybe I should just tell her that…_" He suddenly stops in his words.

…_That what?… _He still, doesn't say anything. _Maybe that it's his and it actually wasn't for me… _

"…_Why is she giving me that look? I never understand what she's feeling and stuff… If only I could actually—read her mind…_"

…_Maybe I should just let it out… _"Is this yours?" He suddenly jerks back as she says this.

"_What should I say?…_"

"Seriously, Robin." Raven looks straight at his mask. _I can tell if you really are telling the truth…_

"…Well… —I bought it…"

So he bought it… For whom? 

Raven looks back at the necklace. She uses her power and makes it levitate before her face. "Here," she says, bringing it in front of Robin. "I was looking for you this morning…" She makes it fall, knowing that he would catch it—which he did. "Then I happened to step on it…"

"Wait," he starts—but is immediately interrupted.

"I don't mind." She gives him a smile. "Besides, I guess it isn't really something I'd want to keep."

"Thanks, Rae." Though Raven did expect that, it quite surprised her to hear him say this. _Whatever. _"Well, I always wanted to give this myself."

He suddenly takes Raven's hand and drops the necklace on it—just as he did after the fight. "Here."

Speechless, and quite too afraid to look at Robin—fearing she may 'blush', Raven stares at his hand which is pushing hers closed.

"Remember our little talk yesterday? You know—you saying thanks and stuff," he says, grinning widely. "Well… Thanks for everything too."

Finally, she turns to look at him, about to say something, but he interrupts. "You can't give it back!" He smiles. "And that's an order."

What else could Raven say to that? "…Thanks."

"Great…" Robin, then, crosses his arms. "Wait. Did you really mean what you said?—about not liking it?"

Raven just lets out a small laugh and looks back out the window. "Yeah. I did."

"_Oh…_"

"…But that doesn't really matter." Raven smiles at him. "It came from you. That's all that does matter, I guess."

"Please, stop, Raven, I've had enough of mushy for today. You're lucky you were just in your room. Some movie..." Robin sits on a pile of books. "Right, did I tell you? Terra's staying for the night… and maybe even tomorrow… or maybe forever…" _Fine by me. _"Well, we know she's not dangerous anymore, anyway. And I guess we really can trust her now."

"Right…"

"_Hmmm…_" In the silence of not knowing what else to talk about, Robin and Raven just return glances and sighs. "_…Sooo…_"

"…Well…?" Raven looks up at him.

Suddenly, the door opens. The two immediately turn their heads to look that way. Beside the door, Terra's head floats sideways, a blank and somewhat bewildered expression printed on her face.

"…Umm…"

Terra's blank face suddenly changes to a really wide grin. And, while sniggering, her head comically moves slowly back behind the door.

…_Right… _

"Well, best be going." Robin stands and makes his way to the door. "_This is starting to be uncomfortable._"

"Thanks again, Robin," Raven says in a monotone.

Robin opens the door. "_I almost forgot. _Right. We're going to the park tomorrow—and you're coming with us." But, before Raven could make any more excuses, he continues. "And that's an order." He gives her another one of his warm smiles and leaves past the door.

"_I'm quite sure she likes it._"

* * *

**short. i know. Please review:) i'm not gonna update unless i get 15 reviews! in my dreams. hehe:)** **just kidding:) but--you know--i need motivation:)**

**mooooooooooo**

**MutilatedBliss: **i wanna see your socks! OO... whoa... OO... ... ... cool:) yeah! thanks for reviewing! motivation! weeeee

**Nightwing38: **the kissing... soon, i guess:) i think i already answered your question. yeah. it's after she turned to stone. (if anything else happened after her turning to stone, well--i didn't know of that. hehe)yeah! the heat brings me down! nice to sleep all the time:)**  
**

**TheLon3Wolf8986: **YAAAY! (showers you with cookies) cookie's are nice too:) And another muffin--and a spork to you too:) thanks for the review:) seriously? the fight was okay?

**HauntedWhisper714: **Of course I remember you! you've been very nice and motivational:) cool! you haven't read book 6 too! well, not that it's exactly a good thing, but--yeah it's too depressing. yeah, i'm still thinking about writing an hhr one.. 'cept i can't think of a good plot yet:) and i don't wanna make ron or ginny all evil--even if i don't like them anymore... --well, thanks again for reviewing:)

**WiccanWitch14: **but... causing pain and suffering is mean.. i feel like crying... hehe--Shorty updated! i deserve a pat on the head:) robin's a nut..hehe... well... yeah... well, i don't know if i was able to make the fight like you wanted... I TRIED:(

**Moving Mountains**: thanks for reviewing! the fighting was good? seriously? thanks:) oh yeah--thanks again for reminding me about the thingy in the arm:) i really did forget:)

**RioN VhEnTeUnO: **hehehe. i'm getting you're name already:) I MEMORIZE IT! mooo-ahahaha! wow! other worlds know you too:3 coool!... nice story! update your story too! it's really good:)

**RobRae5000: **yaay! you're here again! and you updated yours too:) cool. i read it already--NICE! AWESOME:) ..yeah. school's unimportant:)...?... ...well... maybe it is... --but keeping you happy is important too! thanks for reading mine, and probably liking it as well. update yours :)

**Insanity 101: **hey, sorry 'bout the mistake. well, i'm sure he wasn't ever a bad cook. but i never really knew he was a great one..oo... sorry :S well, thanks for reading and reviewing--and finding it interesting and stuff:) you deserve a muffin--and a spork:)


	8. Morning

**Yeah! UPDATE:) ...Well.. yeah..**

**--THANK YOU, REVIEWERS:) mooo-ahahaha!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Morning

Yet another one of those dreamless nights.

As Raven opens her eyes, the first thing that meets her gaze is the obsidian of the necklace still on her hand. Robin. Yet again, it is Robin who enters her mind first.

_Why always Boy Wonder?_ _It's as if I'm so obsessed with him…_

Raven sits up and stares out the window. The sun's barely up. The city seems quiet and peaceful. Taking a walk in the park couldn't be so bad.

Still holding the necklace, she gets up and walks over to her cloak left hanging on a stand. Putting it on, she uses her power to open the door.

_Where should I meditate?… _Now in the hallway, she looks from one end to the other. One leads to the roof, the other to the living room. Making a quick decision, she starts walking down the path to the living room. _Doesn't matter._

Walking, she tucks the inexpensive piece of jewellery in her belt again. _So… quiet. _A small smile appears on her face. Without anyone in the group awake and shouting, nor Robin's constant blabbering, Raven could actually find peace in the tower.

That is one of the advantages in waking early.

Already coming close to the living room, she could hear silent snoring. Without even bothering to turn the lights on or checking on the snoring from the sofa, she hovers to the kitchen area and uses her power to take an empty kettle from inside the cupboard and starts boiling water.

Since waiting for the water to be hot enough might take some time, she hovers towards the window. Distracted by more of the snoring, she lands her feet on the ground and turns to look at it's source.

There, flat and spread-out on the sofa, lays Terra, still wearing what she was wearing yesterday, on her ears are a pair of headphones connected to a cd player—which is still on.

_Such a waste…_ Raven walks closer to her and reaches out to press the power button.

After doing so, she continues to the front of the window. But, she doesn't do her meditation at once. For some strange reason, she finds the early sunrise especially beautiful today.

_I should come up here more often" he said. He liked the view of the sunset… Maybe we can look at the sunset again later…_

She pauses, noticing that what she just said sounded very… disturbing. _It's not like I like to be with him!… I just—never saw the sun set with anyone else… nor meditate with anyone else… other than Starfire._

She sighs and moves down to a sitting position. "Why always him?" she mutters, annoyed by this little confusion building up in her.

"Who?" a voice startles her. Raven doesn't even bother turning. _Terra._

Ignoring her question, Raven asks "Why're you awake?"

"Dude, you turned the cd player off," Terra says, sounding like she just woke.

Believing that there's nothing more to say, Raven floats and starts meditating.

But, after a short while, Terra's voice breaks the silence. "Who?" she repeats.

"Who what?" Raven says, playing as if she doesn't know what Terra's saying.

"Who're you thinking of?"

"No one," Raven monotones. _Why does she even want to know?_

"… Robin?"

Hearing this, Raven suddenly feels her face go red. Good thing her back's against Terra.

"I take that as a yes," Terra says, along with a mischievous laugh.

"I know what you're thinking," Raven monotones, trying to hide her annoyance. "But—that isn't what I meant."

"C'mon, Raven," Terra says, taking the headphones off her ears and placing it on her side. "Your secrets are safe with me."

"I have no secrets in that area."

"_Today—we're going to the park…_" a voice suddenly says.

_Great. He's awake… _The kettle starts whistling.

"Quit lying to yourself."

Raven walks to the kitchen area and pours herself a cup of tea.

"_Hey, it's Raven—and Terra seems to be awake too._"

"Hey, Robin," Raven greets, bringing a cup of tea with her to the sofa.

"_Seriously, she has eyes on the back of her head. _Hey, Rae," he replies, walking over to the other couch beside the sofa.

"'Hey, Rae'," Terra silently mocks, facing Raven and giggling.

"Shut up." Raven hissed, turning her gaze at the warm cup of tea in her hands. Steam rises to her face.

Robin, then, suddenly sits beside Raven, a cup of tea in his hands as well. "_Hehehe…_"

"I never said you can have some of my tea," says Raven, turning to look at him.

"I never said you could have some of mine." Robin gives her a smirk and proceeds to drinking the herbal tea.

_What is he talking about? _Raven says in her mind, annoyed.

Robin sighs and looks back at her. "I left some the time I went out with Star—"

"You—went out—with Starfire?" Terra loudly interrupts in disbelief. Speechless, she looks around—wide-eyed—from Robin to Raven, and back.

_Oh wow._

"_Huh?… --Ooh…_" _Robin seems pretty slow at the moment… _"Seriously Terra—I don't think you… --get what I meant. "I just had this coupon-thing sooo we just… ate…"

"Ooh…" Terra first looks blankly into space (_trying to intake the new information_, adds Raven.) then, starts smiling her psychotic smile again. "Cool."

"…"

Silence.

_Change subject… _"… So that was yours?"

"Yeah… _How could she NOT know?_ I stuck a note to it," he points out.

"Wow. I never thought you could be so stupid."

"_Hey!_"

"How could I even read the note if it's wet?" Raven takes a sip from her cup.

"…_Ooh…_"

_He's really getting quite slow nowadays…_

"I've been quite—distracted lately," he says, smiling.

"—Hey, I'll just get some mud on me—See you guys!" Terra stands and walks out the room.

Raven, then, takes interest in her tea. _Distracted?_

"_Wait—maybe I said the wrong thing…_"

_Forget it… _"Since when did you start drinking tea?" she asks.

"Since I realised how relaxing it is."

"…Which was when?"

"When I saw you really enjoying it—even if you don't exactly show it, I know you did."

"…When?"

"I dunno… Some weeks ago." Robin smiles and takes another sip from his cup.

_I see…_

Yet again… Silence.

Not exactly an awkward one. Just a plain comfortable sharing of peace. Just some silent sipping of tea, occasional glances at the other, and Robin's thoughts. Nothing special about them… just his constant blabbering again.

"Raven." Thinking that it's just part of his mental blabbering, Raven ignores this.

"Raven," he repeats, a bit louder. Raven looks up at him. "..._Wait... What was I gonna say?... How can I forget?... ... ... I really am quite distracted... _We're going to the park today," he says, smiling. "_Weirdo._"

... "Unfortunately." Raven looks at his mask--as if she could see his problem by doing so.

"And YOU are gonna have fun," he declares, standing as if it's some big deal, gives her another smile and walks to the sink, empty cup at hand.

"I highly doubt that," she silently murmurs, watching him as he walks away to the kitchen area.

..._Distracted?

* * *

_**Yeah! short again... i know! i was gonna add more... but... oh well:) ...please review:) **

**FISHIE OF DOOM! i wanna meet him! SHORTY WANTS TO MEET FISHIE!  
**

**Thank you again, people who reviewed the last chappie:)**

**TheLon3Wolf8986, Insanity 101, MutilatedBliss, WiccanWitch14, Nightwing38 (sorry? for what? hehe), Daydreamer71, HauntedWhisper714, Gemini Phoenix, RioN VhEnTeUnO (first reviewer!yaay!) **

**you people deserve more muffins--and sporks!--and cupcakes!--and COOKIES:) yeah! MOOO--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**sleepy... zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzz... **


	9. Fun

**Haha. Late again:) Oh well--lookie! an update:)**

**Coolness! Thank yoo all, reviewers:)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fun

"We are all doing the 'hanging out' together! Such a glorious moment!"

Starfire flies ahead of the group, hugging every tree and rock that they pass by. Cyborg follows, looking quite content with the peace he's having. 'What peace?' you would ask. The peace that comes with the absence of the green dude.

It's not like Beastboy didn't come. He just happens to be too busy staring at Terra with heart-shaped eyes.

"This is, like, the best day of my entire life," he slowly states.

Terra, on the other hand, still seems to be observing the two other titans—who happen to be walking side-by-side… sharing another one of their comfortable moments of silence.

_What? I can be beside anyone and have a comfortable silence! _

"So," Robin starts, breaking the silence. "Having fun yet?"

"Super," Raven replies, sarcasm spilling in every sound she makes.

After a weak laugh from Robin, the two fall silent again.

"_I wonder what she's thinking of… _What're you thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing," she shortly replies.

"Come on—There's always something in YOUR mind." He smiles at her.

_Really? _"…I'm just wondering if I'll actually have fun here—"

"Oh—you WILL have fun," he says, playfully poking her shoulder. "I'll show you."

Moooooooooooooooo

Raven lifelessly sits on an end of the seesaw while Robin sits on the other end, making it move up and down. _Another minute of this and I'm gonna get sick. _

Terra and Beastboy are also doing the same thing on another seesaw. Smiling with her eyes closed, and obviously enjoying herself, Terra doesn't notice Beastboy numbly swaying side-to-side, looking like he's about to vomit—or even faint.

Starfire stands behind an empty seesaw and happily moves that end up and down. "Weeee!" Cyborg, on the other hand, joins a little girl on one. For some strange reason, the little girl enjoys being thrown up again and again as Cyborg makes the seesaw go up and down.

"Oh man," Raven hears Beastboy weakly say, then hears a loud thud from beside her. The green boy lays unconscious on the ground beside her.

"Beastboy?" Terra doesn't seem to know what just happened.

"Having fun yet?" Robin stops the seesaw.

"Uhh—no."

"_Hmmm…_"

moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terra still wears her happy, eyes-closed smile as she continuously pushes Beastboy who happens to be on a swing. Beastboy is already unconsciously hanging on to the ropes.

Starfire looks almost exactly like Terra—except, her eyes are open as she pushes Cyborg. The big metal man seems to be enjoying himself as he swings quite high up.

Robin's on a swing in front of Raven, kicking the ground on his own since she wouldn't push. "_The wind's really nice. _Having fun, Rae?" he calls.

"Nope."

"…_Fine.._"

moooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, what should I do with this oddly shaped sphere?" Starfire asks, holding the football before her.

"You're supposed to throw it!" Beastboy calls, all the way from the other side of the field.

"I understand."

"OVER HERE, STAR!" Cyborg calls. Starfire follows and throws it to him.

"I'm so gonna get you, Cy!" Terra laughs, charging from behind Starfire and towards Cyborg.

"Hey, Raven," Robin calls.

"Raven!"

She turns to Robin and raises an eyebrow.

"Having f—"

Something hard hits her back—hard.

"_Ouch._"

Raven growls, looking up at Robin, eyes red with anger. "_..Guess not._"

Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Starfire just slid down the slide. And, now, Raven's up next. And, unfortunately, Robin's behind her. _Please, no._

"Go!" Robin pushes her and she slips down the slide… "_Oops._"

Raven stands up and angrily brushes the sand off her cloak.

"…Having f—"

"No!"

moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Okay. So we tried the seesaw, the swings.. football.. the slide… feeding the ducks.. running around, blah, blah… And I'm left… with this._"

Terra sleeps on a branch of the tree; Beastboy, as a monkey, climbs up and down the same tree; Cyborg sleeps, leaning on it; Starfire floats and eats the fruits from it; Raven leans on another side of the tree, reading a book; and Robin sits under its shade, playing with the grass, looking just ever so bored.

_Much better._

"…So… Having.. fun?"

"Sure."

"…Cool… _I guess…_" He sighs. "… —Alright! Let's go, guys!"

"What?—"

mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look! Friends, let us do the wishing!" Starfire hurries to the fountain and looks down at the water. At the bottom of the fountain are many little coins definitely thrown in by other people. Looking all innocent and happy, she reaches in and picks one up.

"_Um…_"

"Right.." Seeming to not know what to say, Cyborg walks over to her.

"I don't think you sh—" Raven feels Robin's elbow nudge her side.

"That's a great idea!" Terra happily calls, hurrying to Starfire's side. Beastboy follows close behind her.

"It doesn't matter," he laughs and walks over to the rest. "Besides, she looks so happy."

He gives her a smile. What the heck. She can't help but smile back at him. "_Cool. She's smiling again…_"

Robin turns and continues walking. Raven follows.

Cyborg pulls a small coin out from somewhere in his robotic body (no one knows…) and smiles like a mute psycho as he holds it up before his face.

Seeing that Beastboy is staring at the many coins in the bottom of the water, most likely planning to take one, Terra takes two coins from her pocket and holds them up before his face. "Need a coin, BB?"

"Uh—yeah.." Beastboy immediately turns red as he slowly lifts a hand to take one of the coins.

"Cool! Let's all do it at the same time!" Terra calls, then she turns to both Robin and Raven. "You guys gotta join too."

"_(sigh) Alright…_" Robin walks to Beastboy's side.

Then, Terra turns to Raven and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry. No coins here," she pushes her hands out of her cloak to reveal her ordinary outfit. "No pockets."

"That is no excuse," Robin suddenly says, giving her a smirk. She, in turn, raises her eyebrow. "We can share this one. _I remember this penny! haha!…_"

_Can't they just leave me alone? _"Forget it."

"C'mon, Rae," Robin sighs, walking over to her and pushing her to the drooling changeling's side.

"Glorious!"

"Yeah—coins up," Cyborg happily says. Everyone raises his—or her—coin—that is, except for Raven. _Maybe I should say it again. No coin. _

"Raven—hold on to the penny," Robin brings it up to her face.

"Why should I?"

"Make a wish," he insists, taking her hand and, with his, makes her hold the coin. Knowing that Raven would just let go of it, he keeps his hand on hers. "_That should do it. _You know, this is a lucky penny." He smiles. "I picked it up the other day."

"…So?"

"Make a wish," Terra says.

"Chances are—your wish would come true," Robin laughs, his hand still on hers.

"Whoever came up with that idea?"

He just silently laughs as a reply and closes his eyes. _Is he seriously making a wish? _

"_I wish… I wish—_You have to make a wish, Rae." He opens his eyes and looks at Raven who happens to just be looking at him. "_I knew it._" He smiles. "Seriously, Raven…"

"Fine."

He looks at the coin. "_… I wish…_"

_Fine—I wish… I wish I'd stop hearing Robin's thoughts soon… It's not like this will actually work. _

Hearing Robin's thoughts has been really interesting—and probably even useful. But… though not exactly knowing why she felt so… She just wants it to end….

…before she could hear something she wouldn't like…

_Whoa. As if it really will come true. _

"_I wish this would work._"

Raven sees him turning to her. "Done?"

"…Yeah," she replies, wondering what he meant by his wish.

And, in that very moment, she suddenly feels herself drowning in the white of his mask—as if looking for the eyes behind it.

—But the strange moment's immediately cut short by Starfire's loud voice. "Hmm… I wish that this earth would be free from all bad guys and be a happy home for the humans! —And I also wish to know the reason behind the 'blushing'—which I believe friend Raven constantly does!"

Raven hears Robin snigger beside her. But, before she could scold him or something, Starfire speaks yet again. "Finished, friends?" She bends to be able to have a look at everyone. "Glorious!—"

"Cool! Let's all drop ours together," Terra says.

"Now!" Beastboy suddenly shouts.

"Hey—" Cyborg's falling coin's delayed by a small bit, but early enough to catch up to the rest anyway.

Each coin falls, constantly reflecting the sun's bright light—as if in slow motion. One-by-one, they are swallowed by the water, carrying the wishes with them.

Raven just had to admit—there's no point in doing that. But… for some reason, it really did seem quite nice to watch. It's like watching some cheesy movie where everything's so perfect and predictable.

Speaking of predictable, I'm sure you can already guess what happens next.

"_Wishing would never work. I'll have to do things myself…_"

As if by instinct, Raven turns to look at Boy Wonder again. He seems to be watching Starfire skip all the way around the fountain.

…_That's odd… _For some strange reason, Raven all of a sudden feels as if she just wants to lie on her bed and forget him… forget Robin…

_What? Jealous? _Some voice in her head suddenly says. "…If anyone cares, I'll just be back in the tower," she states, lifting her hood to hide her slightly disappointed expression.

"_What?… _Hey." Robin's voice immediately stops her. "Where are you going?"

_Do I always have to repeat whatever I say? _"Tower," she shortly replies.

"How 'bout lunch?"

"Don't you think it's quite late for lunch already?" Raven looks at him from behind the shadow of her hood.

She watches him look up at the clock tower. "_3:30… _It's never too late." He smiles.

"Man, no wonder I feel hungry," Cyborg says, both hands on his stomach. "Let's get some pizza!"

"Yeah!"

"They don't serve tea there…"

"So?" Robin retorts, a bit too quickly.

"I. Want. Tea." She turns around.

"_Why's she all moody again? _You know, there's a place where they do serve tea just across the street from there." Strange.. He sounded quite serious then.

_He really wants me to go, huh… _The two exchange serious glares. Terra, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire just watch all this from behind Robin. _We're just making a scene here—_"Whatever."

With that word out of her mouth, she sees a smirk form on Robin's face.

"Great. Let's go."

They all turn around and return to their cheerful state as they make their way towards the pizza place--downtown. Raven sighs, and finally follows.

"...So..." Robin suddenly starts. "...Had fun?"

_Oh wow. _

He looks at her and smiles. To be honest, Raven hadn't expected that smile to appear on his face--especially after their little quarrel.

"Did you?"

"Hmm... Nope.." She gives him a little smile as well.

Robin lets out a small laugh and looks back at the direction they're heading.

"_I know she did._"

* * *

**Think it's short? Sorry for the long wait, peoples:) Kinda busy with school...**

**kika, Gemini Phoenix, maya)-sleepy, Novemberscorpion110388, Daydreamer71 (nice fic:), Wiccan Witch14, Haunted Whisper714, dennisud, Nightwing38, TheLon3Wolf8986, MutilatedBliss, robraefan, Moving Mountains, fishbone311, RioN VhEnTeUnO (hehe. yeah, first again:) **

**sporks for all o' ye!--and muffins--and cookies--and CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES--WITH A GLASS OF MILK:)**

** more of Terra's mischief to come:) --and i am currently open to suggestions because i don't really know anymore--just kidding:) --but, yeah, suggestions would really help, i guess:)  
**


End file.
